


Helping Hands

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13533711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You always need (Read: want) Lokis help reaching things.





	Helping Hands

You pulled yourself up on the counter, trying to reach the bowl you needed. You stretched, fingers barely scraping the object. You heard a faint chuckle from behind you, which only annoyed you more. "Shut up", you snarled. Cool hands landed on your hips and lifted you off of the counter. "Don't be so feisty, love" You frowned and crossed your arms. The black haired god reached up and grabbed the bowl with ease. He handed it to you, still smirking. "Thank you", you huffed as you pouted.

You looked up at the book you were currently reading. It sat on the highest shelf of your bookshelf. You didn't know how it got up there. Maybe Loki read a bit in it and decided it was too boring for him. You sighed and looked around to find your chair. And, of course, your cat was sleeping on it right now. You couldn't wake it up when it was sleeping. You were too much of a sweetheart for that. "Loki", you called out. "Can you please get me my book from the top shelf?" He was there only two seconds after you had called him. He smiled, trying to make it look sarcastic but failing. "Of course, love", he said lovingly. He walked to the shelf and grabbed the book. Then he handed it to you and bent down to place a kiss onto your hairline.

"What are you doing?", Loki asked, watching you chase the cat around your home. You stopped to look at him and pointed behind you at the animal carrier behind you. "He needs to go to the vet" Loki chuckled. "Do you need help capturing him?" You puffed out your cheeks. "No" Then you stormed off to get the cat, only to fail again and again. You sat on the floor, frustrated. "Loki", you whined. "Yes, love?" His voice was so smug. "Please get the cat into his box" He laughed and got up from his seat. He went to another room, emerging from it again after only a minute with the cat in his arms. It didn't struggle, didn't cry and yell. It was completely calm. How? 

You huffed. You couldn't get the jar open. Why did you have to be so short, so weak, so in need of help? You placed your head against the door of the fridge. "What's wrong, love?", Loki asked, concern lingering in his voice. "I am completely useless", you mumbled, half hoping that he didn't hear you. Suddenly you were hugged from behind, your head was pulled against a firm chest covered by clothing. "You are not useless, love." You groaned, annoyed. "Then tell me, why do I always need your help, all the time and everywhere?" Lokis hand starting rubbing soothing circles into your hips. "You know, where I come from, it's considered a crime for a goddess as beautiful and utterly charming like yourself to even work so much." You rolled your eyes. "Reasons, Loki. You can't charm yourself out of this one" He sighed, hands now rubbing up and down your sides. You wanted to melt against him, but knew you couldn't give in just yet. "Well, you don't have any control about your height, and you are only weak because you want to. And don't argue with me now, love. I know you're playing the damsel in distress to make me feel better. Needed. I thank you for that." You blushed. So he had caught onto your spiel. "Can I even hide anything from you, Loki?" You smirked playfully, feeling better already. "No, you can't, love"

You would probably never know what happened each and every night when you slept. You would never catch Loki putting things out of your reach, but you somehow knew he did it. You were okay with it. It made him feel better. Important. He wanted, needed even, to be a good person in your eyes. Especially after everything he's done wrong in his life. You loved him, with all your heart. And he loved you.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
